Pour un sourire
by Gokash
Summary: Eomer est riche de beaucoup de choses. Mais il en est une qu'il n'a jamais possédée et que seul Merry est en mesure de lui offrir à la veille de la bataille des champs du Pelennor. Entre deux confessions, lorsque le glorieux descendant d'Eorl en vient à envier l'insouciance d'un hobbit aussi loyal qu'impuissant. Slash Eomer/Merry.


Bonjour, Ô lecteur égaré,

Je ne sais de quel tréfonds de mon esprit m'est venue cette idée de pairing. Ce sont deux personnages que j'aime beaucoup mais qui ont un peu tendance à être effacés par les autres et je voulais juste écrire sur eux, à la base. Je n'avais pas nécessairement envie d'en faire une romance mais finalement, oups, ça a glissé là dessus.

**Fiche technique** :  


Les deux se mélangent un peu dans ma tête, donc je ne sais pas trop si je suis plus sur le livre ou sur le film, disons que c'est une fusion des deux avec quelques inventions de ma part. Par contre, j'ai gardé l'idée qu'Eowyn ne s'est pas dévoilée à Merry au moment d'aller à la guerre, donc elle porte le nom de Dernhelm ici.

Pour un souci de cohérence technique et esthétique, j'ai décidé que **Merry toise les 160 cm **et donc, il arrive sensiblement au niveau de l'épaule d'Eomer. Je crois que Tolkien donne leur taille exacte après qu'ils aient bu le breuvage de Sylvebarde, moi, ce que j'ai retenu c'est que "Merry et Pippin deviennent les deux plus grands hobbits que la Comté n'ait jamais connue". Donc voilà, le mètre soixante, c'est très bien.

* * *

_Nous sous-estimons souvent le pouvoir d'un contact,  
d'un sourire, d'un mot gentil, d'une oreille attentive,  
d'un compliment sincère, ou d'une moindre attention;  
Ils ont tous le pouvoir de changer une vie.__  
__  
_

* * *

**Pour un sourire**

- Nous venons de passer la frontière, nous somme arrivés au Gondor, maître hobbit.

Le murmure de Dernhelm trancha les bribes du sommeil dans lequel était empêtré Merry et le jeune Brandebouc ouvrit un œil fatigué. Mais il ne vit rien, rien d'autre que les crinières des chevaux du Rohan, leurs flancs trempés de sueur, les lances, les armures de cuir et de mailles et les étendards à fond vert qui flottaient dans la faible lumière du crépuscule.

- Encore combien de temps allons-nous chevaucher ainsi ?  
- Minas Tirith est encore loin, mais je pense que notre roi ordonnera sans doute une halte de quelques heures lorsque la lune se lèvera.

Malgré le sourd grondement des sabots de six mille chevaux sur le sol pierreux, Merry entendit distinctement la réponse du jeune cavalier qui chevauchait avec lui et il retint un gémissement de désespoir. Son corps était fourbu et cela faisait des heures qu'il luttait pour ne pas se laisser tomber. Il sentait que Dernhelm aussi vibrait de fatigue mais, pourtant, celui-ci tenait la cadence et chevauchait avec vigueur parmi les cavaliers de la cohorte.

Une heure plus tard, alors que le hobbit commençait sincèrement à penser que cette folle chevauchée vers la mort et la ruine allait le tuer avant même qu'il ne voit les hallebardes orques, le roi leva le bras et ordonna la halte. Immédiatement, les cavaliers rompirent l'allure et mirent pied à terre. Les soldats étaient rodés et en moins d'une heure, tous les chevaux avaient reçu les soins exigés par cette longue marche. Dernhelm resta auprès de Merry et partagea avec lui les fruits secs et la viande séchée qu'il avait emportés mais l'humain l'abandonna bientôt pour retourner auprès de sa monture et vérifier l'état des jarrets. Lorsqu'il fut seul, le hobbit jugea bon de se faire discret.

Malgré la boisson que leur avait fait boire Sylvebarde, sa taille était suffisamment petite pour être remarquée et sa silhouette, quoiqu'étoffée sensiblement par son armure de cuir, restait celle d'un enfant humain. Assis à l'écart, il bourra nerveusement sa pipe, ses grands pieds enfouis dans l'herbe et ses boucles cachées par son heaume de peur d'attirer l'attention sur lui.

Mais il n'eut même pas le temps d'allumer son herbe que des pas lourds vinrent dans sa direction, bien trop lourds pour qu'ils appartiennent à Dernhelm et Merry se figea. Il n'osa pas esquisser le moindre geste lorsque l'humain qui s'était approché s'assit à côté de lui, apportant dans son sillage l'odeur propre aux gens du Rohan, une fragrance sauvage et aussi puissante que les chevaux qu'ils domptaient, au parfum aussi enivrant que la liberté. Le Brandebouc se recroquevilla pour cacher ses joues glabres sous son heaume, mais une main implacable s'empara du casque et le fit voler, faisant apparaître le visage déconfit du hobbit à la vue du premier maréchal de la marche, Eomer, qui lui lança un regard que Merry aurait pu qualifier de désespéré.

- Soulever des milliers d'hommes pour les guider à la ruine, cela est envisageable tant que l'on est roi du Rohan, mais retenir un hobbit là où il ne le veut, cela semble relever de l'impossible pour n'importe quelle créature parlante…  
- Je…  
- Comment êtes-vous arrivez jusque là ?  
- Je… Me suis trouvé un cheval…  
- Je ne vous crois pas. Nos chevaux sont bien trop puissants pour qu'une personne aussi frêle que vous puisse les maîtriser. N'ayez crainte, je ne vous demande pas de nom ou de délation, je suis simplement curieux de savoir par quel stratagème vous avez convaincu l'un des nôtres à vous porter en croupe.  
- A vrai dire, je n'ai pas eu besoin d'insister, on me l'a simplement proposé.  
- Il y a donc un cavalier assez fou pour vous emmener à la ruine sans négociation… Savez-vous au moins à quoi vous attendre, maître Mériadoc ? Que cherchez-vous dans ce combat ? A vous voir, je gagerai pourtant que ni la gloire ni le sang ne vous attire.  
- Vous avez raison, je suis las de la violence et de la terreur et je ne ressens nulle joie à l'idée de me rendre à la bataille, si ce n'est celle d'avoir enfin l'occasion d'agir pour mes amis.  
- La loyauté, c'est donc ce qui vous porte ?  
- Je pense… Si c'est ainsi que l'on nomme ce sentiment.

- Désirez-vous vous désaltérer, monseigneur ?

Merry sursauta violemment lorsqu'un cavalier accosta Eomer pour lui proposer une choppe de bière que le maréchal accepta. Le soldat lança ensuite un regard curieux au hobbit avant de se tourner de nouveau vers le fils d'Eorl qui acquiesça distraitement et Merry se retrouva avec un verre immense dans les mains. Il trempa timidement ses lèvres dans l'alcool rude des hommes du Riddermark puis, se rendant compte qu'il était assoiffé, il siffla la totalité du liquide amère d'une traite sous l'œil amusé d'Eomer.

- Vous avez une sacrée descente, nos bières sont pourtant réputées pour leur dureté.

Fier d'avoir réussi l'exploit d'impressionner ce cavalier si puissant, Merry lui lança un sourire lumineux, appuyé par son regard rendu pétillant par l'alcool et l'humain sentit son dur cœur se serrer. Comment une créature d'apparence si douce et si charmante pouvait-elle ainsi aller au devant de la mort et du carnage ? Comment ce hobbit parvenait-il à sourire encore alors que le lendemain sera sans doute la pire journée qu'il n'ait jamais connue dans sa vie, peut-être même la dernière ?

- Au risque de me répéter, j'aimerai vous demander si vous savez réellement à quoi vous attendre. Que connaissez vous de la guerre ?  
- Ce que j'en sais, c'est que mes amis y participent. La seule bataille que je n'ai jamais connue, ce fut celle d'Isengard, aux côtés de Sylvebarde. Mais j'avais déjà combattu contre des gobelins, dans la mine de la Moria. Puis contre des Uruk-haï envoyés par Saroumane. J'ai vu la chute de Boromir du Gondor qui a vainement tenté de nous protéger, mon cousin et moi, avant que l'on se fasse enlever par ces créatures immondes.  
- La horde d'Uruk que nous avons massacrée à l'entrée de Fangorn ? Il me semblait pourtant n'avoir laissé aucun survivant, où étiez-vous à ce moment ?  
- Ho, nous avions réussi à nous enfuir, et il était temps parce que nos ravisseurs étaient prêts à outrepasser les ordres de Saroumane pour s'en prendre à nous.  
- Vous en parlez avec une telle légèreté… A vous entendre, il n'était absolument pas question de mort imminente ou de tortures cruelles.

Merry sentit le regard perspicace d'Eomer sur la cicatrice brune qui ornait son front et qui ne partira sans doute jamais suite aux traitements que les orques lui avaient administrés et il se rappela avec une réalité poignante ces promesses terribles qu'Ouglouk leur avait faites et le coup fatal qu'allait leur porter Grishnakh juste avant qu'une flèche Rohirim ne lui perce la main. Mais il haussa les épaules en jouant avec sa choppe. Il était conscient d'avoir encore sur lui le regard intense du dompteur de chevaux, mais il choisit de l'ignorer.

- Je pense que nous, les hobbits nous sommes… prompt à oublier les pires mésaventures pour ne nous consacrer que sur les choses agréables.  
- De quelles choses agréables parlez-vous ? Par chez nous et en ces temps-ci, c'est une denrée assez rare…

Le hobbit osa un regard en coin vers l'humain dont le ton s'était aggravé alors que son noble visage se fermait. Il se mordit la lèvre avant de répondre timidement :

- Durant le début de notre voyage, c'était à la Comté que je pensais, mais, malheureusement, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à me remémorer des odeurs et des couleurs de mon cher pays de Bouc. Il ne me reste plus que les sourires de mes amis, mais hélas, ceux-ci sont loin maintenant et l'espoir que j'ai de les retrouver s'amenuise de jour en jour.  
- Vous êtes réellement une personne très loyale, vos amis sont chanceux.

Eomer eut de nouveau le plaisir de voir Merry lui sourire fièrement suite à son deuxième compliment mais le plus petit se rembrunit bien vite.

- Malheureusement, je ne peux rien faire de plus pour eux.  
- Vous êtes déjà arrivé jusqu'ici, c'est un périple impressionnant. Je ne connais pas votre doux pays, mais vous semblez y être profondément attaché. Et pourtant, vous l'avez quitté pour une quête qui ne vous concernait pas et vous avez bravé de grands dangers au nom de l'amitié.  
- Rien qui ne doive soulever votre admiration, croyez-moi. Mes exploits, si l'on peut les nommer ainsi, sont bien légers à côté des vôtres. Même s'il est présomptueux de ma part d'oser nous comparer.

Eomer retint un faible sourire amusé devant l'humilité sincère du plus petit et il fut envouté par le rire léger qui s'échappa des lèvres de Merry. C'était un son oublié du maréchal accoutumé aux esclaffades grasses ou grossières des hommes d'armes qu'il côtoyait habituellement. Concentré sur Merry, il ne vit pas le frêle soldat qui s'était immobilisé à une dizaine de mètres et qui faisait discrètement demi-tour, peu désireux de se faire remarquer par cet homme qui l'aurait trop aisément reconnu.

- Ne vous montrez pas si modeste. Même si j'admets que nous comparer n'est pas avisé. Je ne vous connais pas, mais je devine que votre enfance fut aussi douce que la vie que vous avez menée jusqu'à ce que vous sortiez de votre bon pays, au nom de l'amitié que vous voué au porteur de l'anneau et insouciant des épreuves qui vous attendaient. Et vous avez ensuite été confronté à des situations et aventures toutes aussi dangereuses et terrifiantes les unes que les autres. Vous avez du cœur, mais vous n'êtes pas un combattant. Je pense pouvoir affirmer sans vous offenser que si vous êtes encore en vie aujourd'hui, ce n'est pas grâce à l'agilité que vous avez à manier les armes. Mais je ne peux que louer votre courage, car quand bien même vous ignorez ce vers quoi vous vous rendez, vous y allez sans faillir.

Merry haussa les épaules et alluma sa pipe pour s'occuper les mains. Il aurait bien voulu, pour la première fois de sa vie, avoir quelques hauts faits glorieux à raconter pour impressionner ce guerrier, mais malheureusement, jusqu'à maintenant, il n'avait fait que de se trainer tant bien que mal d'une aventure à une autre en se contentant de suivre ses amis et de se laisser porter par le courant. Un fardeau ou un parasite, rien de plus.

- Et vous, seigneur de chevaux ? En quoi votre vie diffère de la mienne au point de les rendre incomparables ? Je sais déjà que vous êtes le neveu du roi du Rohan et que vous jouissez d'une place prestigieuse dans son armée. Mais je dois bien avouer que vous m'êtes parfaitement inconnu mis à part ça et je ne saurais deviner votre vie aussi bien que vous avez su cerner la mienne.

Eomer haussa un sourcil en sondant le plus petit puis et, constatant que Merry était sincèrement intéressé il décida de rentrer dans le jeu et de se dévoiler :

- Et que voulez-vous savoir ? Je ne pense pas avoir grand chose à vous cacher, si ce n'est de nombreux moments ennuyeux et futiles qui ne sauraient soulever votre intérêt. Mais j'aimerai que, en échange, vous m'en appreniez plus sur vous et votre doux pays.

Soudain curieux d'en savoir plus sur cet homme rude qui ne rechignait pas à s'ouvrir à lui, Merry s'assit confortablement en soufflant une bouffée de fumée, trop heureux d'avoir une occasion de discuter d'autre chose que de la guerre et les malheurs.

- Parlez moi de votre enfance.  
- Vous d'abord.  
- Très bien. Comme vu l'avez justement deviné, mon enfance fut douce et, ma foi, plutôt heureuse. J'avais un bon groupe d'amis avec lequel j'ai chahuté et crapahuté partout dans la Comté jusqu'à ce que mon père, le maitre du Pays de Bouc, estime que je sois en âge pour étudier. J'ai donc été enfermé au château Brande où j'ai appris à lire et à écrire, sans oublier toutes ces leçons assommantes dispensées par ma mère sur l'histoire, la géographie, l'élocution et surtout : la rédaction et l'étude des langues, que je détestait ! Si Frodon n'avait pas été condamné par son oncle à suivre les mêmes cours que moi, ma vie aurait été d'un ennui infernal !  
- Il est donc possible d'enfermer un jeune hobbit et de le torturer à coup de livres et de leçons…  
- Ho… Je ne sais pas s'il s'agit de torture… Moi et mon cousin étions plutôt doués avec toutes ces choses… intellectuelles. Frodon s'est découvert un véritable don pour les langues et moi, même si ce fut dur au début, j'ai pris goût à l'étude des mœurs des gens de mon pays. Mais je vais vous faire grâce de ces futilités, mis à part si vous montrez une quelconque attention pour l'étude de l'herbe à pipe.

Eomer rigola légèrement, il sentait que s'il lui laissait la bride au cou, le plus petit serait capable de lui parler de la Comté durant toute la nuit. L'idée ne lui déplaisait pas, il avait besoin de se changer les idées et la voix douce de Merry le détournait de ses sombres pensées.

- Les hobbits sont donc des gens de pensée. Etes-vous comme ces elfes que l'on dit amoureux des belles choses qui sont perdues ? J'ai eu la joie d'échanger à ce sujet avec Gimli dont la hache est bien plus encline à défendre la beauté de la dame de la forêt qu'à trancher des têtes d'Huruk.  
- Ho non ! Nous ne sommes pas aussi lettrés que ces gens ! Nous préférons cultiver notre terre que notre esprit. Beaucoup de hobbits savent lire et écrire, au moins leur nom. Mais Bilbo est le seul érudit qui sache lire et parler le Sindarin. Il l'a enseigné à Frodon qui en connaît quelques rudiments et sais se faire comprendre dans cette langue, parce qu'il estime que son héritier se doit de connaître ce genre de chose. Quant à moi, je suis destiné à devenir Maitre du Pays de Bouc après mon père et il est de mon devoir d'être instruit et renseigné sur l'histoire de mon pays. Ce titre ne signifie absolument rien pour un seigneur tel que vous, mais il s'agit de la plus haute distinction de ma région. Je n'oserai dire qu'il s'agit de l'équivalence d'un roi, dans la mesure ou je ne suis pas comparable à votre fier Théoden.

Eomer leva un sourcil lorsqu'il remarqua la gêne du hobbit à l'évocation du roi. Il fut amusé de constater que des petites rougeurs se propageaient sur les joues glabres de Merry qui devait sans doute se trouver soudainement ridiculement minuscule face aux gens de grande destinée qu'il côtoyait depuis le début de son aventure.

- J'avais deviné vos origines plutôt nobles car, contrairement à votre cousin et à bien des soldats que je connais, vous avez les manières et l'éloquence propres aux gens de grande famille.  
- Oh, Pippin aussi est de grande famille, son titre vaut le mien dans la région voisine. Mais les Touques ne s'embarrassent aucunement des choses de pensée. Ils préfèrent l'action à la réflexion. Mais je ne veux pas vous ennuyer d'avantage… S'il vous plait, j'aimerai vraiment savoir à quoi peut bien ressembler la jeunesse de l'un des plus grands seigneurs de la marche.

Eomer résa figé un instant alors qu'il se perdait dans les pupilles curieuses qui s'étaient rivées aux siennes. Son enfance était bien l'une des dernières choses qu'il confiait, lorsqu'il se confiait, et il hésita à se dérober à la question d'un haussement d'épaule, jugeant que cette histoire ne valait pas la peine d'être contée. Mais il était homme de parole et maintenant que Merry s'était dévoilé, il savait que c'était à son tour, surtout que ce dernier semblait sincèrement intéressé. Il s'arracha donc au regard poignant du hobbit pour perdre le sien dans la nuit qui s'étendait en expirant doucement.

- J'étais moi aussi voué à une enfance heureuse, mais mon père fut tué par des orques et ma mère en mourut de chagrin peu après. J'avais onze ans et ma sœur en avait sept. Nous nous sommes rendu à Méduseld, auprès de notre oncle qui nous a élevé comme s'il était notre père. J'ai moi aussi tissé des liens d'amitié avec mon cousin, malheureusement, Théodred est tombé lors d'une embuscade orque…  
- J'ai entendu parler de la funeste destinée du fils de Théoden. Je suis désolé.  
- Il ne faut pas. Nous vivons malheureusement à une époque où nous comptons plus de morts que de vivants dans nos relations.  
- Le sort semble pourtant s'acharner sur vous…  
- Non, pas sur moi, mais sur la race des hommes.

Merry souffla doucement la fumée de sa pipe en sondant le fier guerrier qui portait la douleur de nombreux deuils puis il baissa les yeux lorsque le regard du dresseur de chevaux accrocha le sien. Il ne s'était pas douté que cette lueur farouche qui dansait au fond de ces yeux gris n'était rien d'autre qu'une douloureuse peine camouflée. Si Merry trouvait que Grand-Pas évoquait l'espoir et la foi en la race des hommes, Eomer, quant à lui, semblait porter le fardeau de toutes ces âmes sacrifiées au nom du devoir et de la guerre. Tous ces humains qui avaient vu leurs proches se consumer dans les flammes d'une guerre sans fin, couvrant de leurs cendres la vie de ceux qui survivaient quelques jours ou bien quelques années de plus. Et jamais la Comté ne lui avait paru aussi douce qu'en cette heure sombre où il se rendait compte que la vieillesse était la principale cause de mortalité chez les gens de son peuple. Eomer sembla suivre ses pensées, alors il reprit doucement, comme pour atténuer la sombre réalité.

- Je pense que le pays dans lequel vous avez grandi est, avec quelques sanctuaires elfes, le dernier endroit épargné par l'ombre du Mordor. Et je suis heureux d'apprendre qu'il existe un lieu dont les habitants ignorent tout de la guerre et du chaos, que ce soit le poids d'une épée ou bien l'odeur du sang.  
- J'ignorais même le nom de Sauron avant de partir pour Fondcombe…  
- Nous l'avons tous ignoré, jusqu'à ce qu'il se rappel à nous.

Le jeune hobbit éteignit sa pipe et passa une main dans ses boucles dorées, mal à l'aise. Il avait voulu évoquer leur jeunesse parce que, en plus du désir d'en savoir plus sur cet homme glorieux, il avait pensé que ce serait un sujet plus léger que celui de la guerre. Mais il s'était montré bien sot d'avoir cru un instant que ce descendant de la maison d'Eorl ait pu connaître une enfance aussi heureuse que la sienne. Eomer n'avait sans doute jamais connu une paix semblable à celle qui régnait dans la Comté, car la vie de ce seigneur avait été forgée dans le sang et les larmes.

Il sentit le regard qui était posé sur lui et il se rendit compte avec une précision exacerbante que son visage portait sans aucun doute la douceur et l'amabilité des doux jardins de la Comté, ce qui contrastait odieusement avec la dureté et la fierté qui caractérisait les beaux cavaliers du Rohan. Et, loin de l'avoir endurci, les funestes aventures qu'il avait vécu jusqu'à maintenant n'avaient réussi qu'à entacher l'innocence de son regard en y gommant les affres de l'enfance qu'il venait de quitter.

Le dresseur de cheveux devait avoir une bien piètre opinion de lui, petit seigneur d'une race oubliée et sans importance, combattant peu agile, non cavalier et incapable d'expliquer comment il avait fait pour arriver jusqu'ici. Se sentant soudain misérable, il chercha à se dérober de l'attention qui lui était portée en se concentrant sur la nuit qui s'étendait sur la plaine sans fin. Mais des doigts doux, des doigts aussi promptes à démêler la fine crinière des purs-sangs qu'à distribuer la mort sur un champ de bataille, glissèrent le long de sa joue, embrasèrent la peau en caressant la ligne de la mâchoire, pour s'emparer de son menton et l'amener à tourner la tête pour lui faire face.

- Ce visage troublé ne vous sied guère, Meriadoc… Jusqu'à maintenant, je pensais qu'aucune mauvaise idée n'avait le pouvoir d'assombrir vos traits. Que vous arrive t-il ?

Troublé par le regard implacable qui fouillait le sien et par les doigts électrisants posés sur sa joue, Merry oublia de répondre tant son esprit était confus. Il se rendit compte que c'était la première fois qu'il apprécia entendre quelqu'un l'appeler par son véritable prénom. Il déglutit et décida d'offrir un sourire à Eomer pour détourner son attention et pour ne pas avoir à dévoiler ses pensées puériles. Il frissonna lorsque le regard de l'homme perdit sensiblement en gravité alors que les yeux gris caressèrent distraitement ses lèvres et il se surprit à noter la proximité de celles du seigneur. Son souffle se bloqua quand il comprit qu'un seul geste lui suffirait si l'idée incongrue d'embrasser Eomer venait à son esprit. Pour détourner ses pensées, il posa la première question qui lui vint à l'esprit et qui lui tenait à cœur, même s'il se doutait de la réponse.

- A quel âge avez-vous appris à vous battre ?

Eomer sembla surpris un instant, comme si la question venait de rompre le fragile fil de ses pensées. Il voulut retirer ses doigts de la douce peau du plus petit, conscient qu'ils n'avaient rien à y faire, mais, alors qu'il allait sommer à sa main de revenir, celle-ci outrepassa sa volonté et se mit en mouvement pour caresser délicatement la mâchoire, la joue et la pommette de Merry tandis que ses yeux subjugués se repaissaient des rougeurs qui colorèrent la peau outragée par les légers attouchements. Distrait, il consentit néanmoins à répondre à la question du plus petit qui avait sans aucun doute déjà oublié qu'il l'avait posé.

- Très jeune. Mon père nous donnait des cours d'escrime à ma sœur et moi lorsque nous étions enfants et à sa mort, lorsque nous nous sommes trouvé sous la tutelle de notre oncle, nous avons appris auprès d'Elfhehm et de Théodred, qui avais seulement trois ans de plus que moi mais qui était déjà un combattant hors pair. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit ce qui vous intéresse. Mon premier combat, il fut contre les orientaux, des Dulending, un peuple rival qui convoitait nos terres. C'était en 3007 et j'avais seize ans.  
- Et ensuite, n'avez vous jamais cesser de combattre ?  
- Jamais. Une fois que les orientaux furent repoussés, les orques commencèrent à venir. Cela commença de manière fugace et aléatoire, ils s'attaquaient à notre bétail. Nous pensions au début que c'était pour en consommer la chair, mais nous avons appris qu'ils nous volaient nos chevaux pour en user. Neuf de nos sombres coursiers ont ainsi connu une destinée gâchée. Puis, il y a maintenant six ans, je fut appelé par mon cousin pour un nouveau combat, sur un autre front : Saroumane venait d'entrer en guerre. Il nous porta un coup fourbe et insidieux en s'en prenant aux craintes de mon oncle et en l'avilissant à sa parole. Théodred avait décidé de prendre la place de son père et de jouer le rôle de roi, bien qu'il n'en portait pas le titre et je le soutins. Nous nous dressâmes tous les deux face au sorcier. C'était une bataille de mots, une lutte de domination qui fut acharnée et sans merci, nous savions que si nous laissions un pouce de terrain au mage blanc, ce serait la fin de notre royaume devenu branlant. Mais Saroumane se lassa de cette querelle de volonté et il lança sa première attaque de grande ampleur. Nous troquâmes alors les mots contre les armes.  
- Et Théodred...  
- Théodred tomba aux gués de l'Isen. Il avait été la cible principale des archers qui avaient reçu l'ordre de mettre à terre le glorieux fils du Rohan. Et, une fois seul, je n'ai su me dresser face au sombre pouvoir du magicien qui, finalement, sortit victorieux de cette bataille en éliminant ses deux principaux adversaires, l'un par la mort, l'autre par l'exil. Seule l'intervention d'Aragorn et de Gandalf sauva le Riddermark du chaos.

Curieuse, la main du guerrier quitta la peau du hobbit pour gouter à la douceur de ses boucles blondes, troublant profondément le plus petit qui chercha désespérément à ne pas perdre le fil de l'intéressante conversation ou, au moins, le contrôle de sa voix.

- Vous avez pourtant lutté de toute vos forces… si moi je suis loyal envers mes amis, vous, vous l'êtes assurément pour votre royaume. J'ai entendu dire que vous avez été emprisonné dans les geôles de Meduseld pour avoir désobéit et menacé Grima. Mais les hommes racontent que la première chose que vous avez fait une fois que Gandalf eut exigé votre libération fut de vous présenter à Théoden pour lui offrir votre épée et votre allégeance à la manière des seigneurs de jadis.  
- L'esprit de mon oncle était empoisonné, il est désormais lucide et juste, je suis fier de le servir.  
- Paraît-il qu'il… Vous a nommé son héritier…  
- C'est exact.  
- Viendra donc un jour où vous serez appelé à régner sur les hommes…  
- Puisse ce jour advenir au plus tard, Il reste encore à Théoden de longues années à vivre avant qu'il ne ressente le déclin de sa vigueur.

Merry eut une légère grimace impressionnée et frissonna de frustration lorsque les doigts cessèrent leur exploration en abandonnant sa peau échauffée. Lui était destiné à succéder au maitre du Pays de Bouc, mais cette place, pourtant prestigieuse et d'une grande importance pour les gens de la Comté, ne le reléguais qu'au rang de garçon de ferme s'il s'essayait à se comparer au destin glorieux de ce fils d'Eorl.  
Certes, il pouvait se targuer d'avoir fait partie de la compagnie qui comprenait Boromir le Magnifique, dont la bravoure était bien connue des Eored, Gandalf le blanc et surtout, Aragorn, qui s'était présenté à Eomer sous le nom d'Elessar, porteur d'Anduril descendant d'Isildur et héritier des trônes d'Arnor et du Gondor. Un nom qui avait suffit à impressionner le dompteur de chevaux et à l'amener à s'incliner devant lui.

Mais ce dernier était l'héritier de l'un des derniers royaumes libres des hommes, premier conseiller du roi et, depuis peu, avait quitté son poste de troisième maréchal pour endosser celui de premier, récupérant sous ses ordres l'Eored du roi en personne. Merry baissa les yeux en se traitant une nouvelle fois de sot. Il se sentait tel un fétu de paille entrainé dans un océan en furie, un fardeau inutile, quoique peu encombrant, qui côtoyait des forces qui le dépassaient. Immédiatement, les doigts qui avaient désertés sa peau après l'avoir tourmentée revinrent caresser sa mâchoire et il noya de nouveau son regard dans celui du seigneur de la marche.

- Vous ne devriez pas vous montrer si dur avec vous même, vous êtes un seigneur de votre propre race et votre cœur porte assurément un grand courage. J'envie cette insouciance qui guide vos pas et les pensées heureuses qui illuminent vos yeux. Ce que vous prenez pour une glorieuse destinée n'est rien d'autre que le devoir du sang et de l'honneur que je me charge d'accomplir. De nous deux, s'il y a bien une personne qui devrait envier l'autre, c'est moi.  
- Comment cela est-ce possible ? Comment peut-on envier l'insouciance à la gloire ? L'impuissance à la puissance ?  
- Il suffit pour cela de vivre l'enfer d'un champ de bataille, de voir tomber ceux que l'on aime et de verser des larmes pour les enfants de la marche que nous n'avons pas pu sauver.

Merry fut soufflé et il se retint de se traiter de sot encore une fois, Eomer devait suffisamment le faire à sa place. Il fut troublé par le voile sombre qui ternit les yeux du fier maréchal et posa instinctivement sa main sur celle qui tourmentait son visage.

- Auriez… Auriez-vous désiré que les choses soient autrement ? Je suis désolée, cette question peut paraître déplacée, mais… A vous voir, j'ai du mal à vous imaginer ailleurs qu'à la tête de votre Eored, paré pour aller combattre les résidus de Sauron. Vous semblez fait d'acier, jamais je n'aurai douté que vous puissiez admettre la possibilité de m'envier.

Eomer resta silencieux et Merry put voir beaucoup de chose se mouvoir dans le regard bleu de l'homme qui le troublait de plus en plus. Encore une fois, il se traita d'imbécile, car il était bien présomptueux de sa part d'étaler ainsi son ignorance. Il ne savait véritablement rien du seigneur des chevaux, comment pouvait-il affirmer des choses pareilles ?

- Excusez moi, cette question était sotte. Je pense que vous vous passeriez volontiers de la gloire qui accompagne désormais votre nom si cela pouvait vous ramener vos parents, relever vos amis et rendre le rire à votre sœur.  
- Malheureusement, ce piètre sacrifice ne serait d'aucune utilité… Je ne pense pas avoir le loisir du choix, même s'il y a beaucoup de choses qui se sont passées et que j'aurais souhaité ne jamais vivre. Vous, vous avez été élevé dans la quiétude et la douceur, moi, ce sont les deuils et les victoires qui m'ont forgé. Je ne puis regretter cette existence dans la mesure où c'est elle qui a fait de moi ce que je suis a présent.

Comme prise d'une inspiration propre, la main de Merry, qui était posée sur celle de l'humain, glissa sensiblement pour enserrer les doigts d'Eomer qu'il pressa amicalement. Maintenant que le plus grand s'était découvert, le hobbit sentait bien que cet homme aussi tranchant que la lame de son épée et aussi puissant que l'étalon qui le portait n'était pas aussi rigide qu'il le laissait paraître. Lui non plus n'était pas maitre de son destin. Il allait là où son devoir le menait et prenait rarement des décisions qui ne concernaient que lui. Merry commençait à comprendre ce que lui enviait le dresseur de chevaux : lui, s'il avait quitté la Comté, c'était par choix et non par obligation. Eomer n'avait pas le droit de se montrer si égoïste, il n'avait pas le droit de ne penser qu'à lui car il portait sur ses épaules l'avenir de son peuple et le devoir de son Eored.

- Cette existence a fait de vous un fier chef dont le nom sera longtemps chanté, beaucoup de vos hommes vous envient, j'en suis certain.

L'humain parvint à sourire distraitement, attendrit par le charmant aplomb que montrait le plus petit. Merry portait en lui suffisamment de contradictions pour éveiller l'intérêt du grand guerrier, à commencer par ce courage, ou bien cette témérité, à peine camouflée par la douce délicatesse qui imprégnait ses traits d'enfant. Sans oublier ce regard… Eomer n'avait jamais vu ce genre de regard avant de rencontrer les deux hobbits. Pétillant, profond et empli de malice mais portant la sagesse et la sérénité des gens en communion avec la terre. Et puis il y avait le sourire. L'humain avait oublié la chaleur de cette sensation irradiante, soulevée lorsqu'un sourire sincère et heureux vous est adressé personnellement.  
Seuls les Rohirims les plus chanceux recevaient ce genre de don et Eomer se trouvait soudainement richissime, car on lui avait bien plus souri en une heure que durant toute sa vie.

*  
_Un sourire ne coûte rien, mais il rapporte beaucoup,  
Il enrichit celui qui le reçoit sans appauvrir celui qui le donne.  
Il suffit d'un moment pour esquisser un sourire,  
Mais son souvenir est parfois inoubliable. _

Avec dévotion, il posa doucement ses doigts sur le coin des lèvres fines pour en caresser légèrement la pulpe avant d'effleurer la fossette maintenant invisible qui illuminait ses sourires déjà radieux. S'il remarqua que Merry s'était considérablement figé, en venant même à bloquer sa respiration, il ne s'en préoccupa pas et continua la conversation d'une voix légère

- Et vous ?

Merry tressaillit soudainement, ramené à la réalité par cette voix grave qui lui donnait des frissons.

- Pardon ? Ho… Je… Je n'ai pas cette prétention de vouloir votre place. Peut-être que je vous envie, d'une certaine manière, vous êtes surement tout ce que je ne serai pas et possédez beaucoup de chose qui seront à tout jamais hors de ma porté…  
- Quelles choses ?

Merry déglutit discrètement en laissant son regard survoler le corps robuste de l'humain et il ne chercha pas à retenir ses doigts audacieux qui se tendirent pour caresser le torse qu'il devinait bien fait malgré l'épaisse armure de cuir.

- La force… la puissance…

La main du hobbit glissa sur une décoration faite de fil doré qui ornait la poitrine d'Eomer. L'insigne du premier maréchal de la marche.

- La gloire… L'honneur aussi…  
- Et que feriez-vous si vous venez à posséder de pareilles choses ?

La question était un test, Merry le sentit dans l'intonation curieuse qu'utilisa le guerrier.  
Eomer semblait associé tout cela au devoir, mais le hobbit était conscient que cet homme n'avait pas reçu cette prestigieuse place d'héritier de Théoden, de conseiller du roi et de premier maréchal de la Marche simplement parce qu'il était le fils d'Eomund. Il était aussi celui qui n'avait jamais cessé de se battre pour son roi, il avait choisi de se dresser face à Grima et avait ensuite chargé au côté de Théoden durant la bataille de For-le-Cor. Peu de généraux pouvaient se targuer d'avoir atteint le plus haut grade de l'armée Rohirim à moins de trente ans, peu d'humains avaient reçu l'honneur d'être jugé digne de confiance par Mithrandil et encore moins étaient venus en aide au descendant d'Isildur. Non, Merry ne pouvait tout simplement pas répondre à cette question.

- Je ne peux le dire… Je me battrai… Peut-être. Pour ceux que j'aime…  
- Encore eux…  
- Pourquoi d'autre pourrai-je me battre ?  
- Pour l'honneur.  
- Je n'en ai cure  
- Le devoir.  
- Il ne m'a pas encore appelé.  
- Pour un sourire…

La réponse avait été donnée à mi-voix, mais Merry l'entendit tout de même et il frissonna. Le ton n'était plus le même, il ne portait plus aucune légèreté.

- Un sourire ?  
- L'on dit par chez nous que le sourire est, chez les gens bercés de la grâce des Valars, « l'empreinte d'Arda ». Les bêtes ne sourient pas et, quand les hommes deviennent des loups entre eux, quand les elfes corrompus engendrent des légions d'orques ou bien quand les nains succombent au mal du dragon, ils ne savent plus sourire… Et j'ai bien peur d'avoir de plus en plus de mal à sourire.  
- Je puis vous aider à en capturer un.  
- Comment ?

_*  
__Si un jour vous rencontrez un homme trop las pour vous donner un sourire,  
Laissez-lui le vôtre. Car nul n'a plus besoin d'un sourire que celui qui n'en a plus à offrir.__  
*_

Ce fut au tour d'Eomer de frissonner, lorsque la main douce du plus petit se posa sur sa joue. Subjugué par les bouleversants yeux gris qui le sondaient, Merry ne répondit pas et s'approcha sensiblement du dresseur de chevaux, l'esprit soudainement vide et le coeur anormalement affolé.

- Mériadoc, dîtes-moi comment acquérir une chose pareille.  
- En donnant le votre.

Troublé autant par les paroles sibyllines que par la proximité de Merry, Eomer fronça les sourcils en attente d'explication.

- Le véritable pouvoir n'est pas de sourire, mais de donner le sourire… Tenez, je vous offre mes lèvres, puissent-elles vous montrer la voie…

Confus, le cavalier ne broncha pas lorsque la bouche légère du hobbit se posa sur la sienne. Le plus petit profita de son immobilité pour se redresser et s'agenouiller face à lui sans rompre le baiser, s'approchant ainsi de l'humain et empoignant son plastron de cuir pour assurer son équilibre.

Merry craignit tout d'abord que son geste soit mal accueilli voire même repoussé avec plus ou moins de violence, mais il fut rassuré lorsqu'un bras puissant enserra sa taille et qu'une poigne ferme se posa sur sa nuque avant qu'Eomer ne laisse ses doigts s'emmêler dans les boucles. Les lèvres se mirent à bouger et jouèrent un instant ensembles, puis les langues se cherchèrent.

Grisé, le hobbit ouvrit la mâchoire dès la première sommation du blond et le laissa explorer sa bouche en gémissant de plaisir. Il cambra son corps et enroula ses bras autours du cou d'Eomer lorsque celui-ci l'attira contre lui d'une pression sur son dos. Merry gémit une nouvelle fois de plaisir lorsque la langue impétueuse de l'humain quitta sa bouche en entrainant la sienne, l'invitant à découvrir la cavité encore inconnue du maître des chevaux. Il prit son temps pour l'inspecter, s'amusa à frôler les gencives, titiller le palais, attiser les lèvres en jouant de son souffle et de sa langue.

Très vite, Eomer, excédé par ce manège exacerbant, renforça sa prise sur le corps qui se pressait contre le sien pour reprendre le contrôle qu'il lui avait abandonné. Merry tenta de lutter mais sa langue fut rapidement domptée par celle du premier maréchal qui intensifia le rythme du baiser, insufflant dans l'échange le désespoir et les craintes qu'il avait trop longtemps contenus seul. Le hobbit tint la cadence et y ajouta ses peurs et ses doutes. Le baiser devint plus brusque, plus violent, moins sage. Bien moins sage.

Il s'agissait autant d'une étreinte charnelle que de l'enlacement de deux esprits égarés, la valse de deux destins qui jamais n'auraient pu se croisées mais qui se trouvait maintenant emmêlées par un sort qui les dépassait.  
La veille de la bataille brouillait leur perception du futur et en gommait l'attrait, seul comptait l'instant présent et le doux réconfort qu'apportait l'autre, ses caresses, ses lèvres et son souffle.

Emprisonné dans les bras puissants du seigneur des chevaux, esclave de son souffle et de sa langue, Merry gouta à un sentiment de félicité et de complétude qu'il n'avait pas pensé pouvoir connaître un jour et c'était tellement bon qu'il en aurait pleuré, il se contenta d'en frémir.

Quant à Eomer, il était un homme de chevaux et de combat et sa vie troublée n'avait connu ni repos, ni détente depuis tellement longtemps que ses sens en avait oublié la chaleur d'une étreinte. Tenir ainsi le corps offert du hobbit dans ses bras à l'heure ou toutes choses semblaient prêtes à s'écrouler souleva beaucoup de chose en lui, à commencer par un besoin puissant, une nécessité de posséder Merry, refrénée seulement par le respect qu'il portait au plus petit et jugulée par le départ qu'il savait imminent.

En d'autre circonstances, en d'autre conditions, peut-être n'aurait-il pas, ou peu, cherché à lutter contre son désir et qu'il aurait abusé de l'offre appétissante. Le hobbit avait beau être de petite taille, ses jambes étaient suffisamment longues pour s'enrouler autour de la taille du fier humain. Mais ce dernier brida ses ardeurs en se promettant que s'ils survivaient à cette guerre, il retrouvera Merry pour approfondir cette plaisante conversation.

Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient prêt à rompre le baiser, pourtant, lorsque le cor de Théoden sonna pour annoncer le départ, ils s'en extirpèrent à contrecœur mais ils rechignèrent à se séparer. Le front collé à celui du hobbit, les yeux clos, Eomer caressa distraitement les boucles indisciplinées de Merry, hésitant fortement entre le laisser à son cavalier inconnu ou bien le prendre en croupe avec lui pour s'assurer personnellement de sa sécurité. Mais il était conscient que la chose était malavisée. Le plus petit était assurément bien des choses, mais il n'était pas un combattant et le maréchal n'avait pas le droit de s'encombrer d'un fardeau au cours d'une bataille comme celle qui l'attendait. Eomer devait être celui qui guidera les hommes vers la victoire, celui qui chargera en tête aux côtés du roi. Il sera donc en première ligne, là où le danger abonde. Il ne pouvait pas se permettre de prendre Merry avec lui, malgré la peur pour la vie du plus petit qui lui tenaillait le ventre.

- S'il vous plait, ne faites pas de folie, contentez vous de défendre votre vie, puis, dès que cela sera possible, trouvez vous un abri et faites le mort jusqu'à la fin de la bataille, mais, surtout, ne vous attaquez pas à trop gros pour vous. Survivre à cette guerre est la meilleure chose que vous puissiez faire pour les gens qui vous aiment.  
- Et que puis-je faire pour les gens que moi j'aime ?  
- Survivez, c'est tout ce que l'on attend de vous. Votre sourire sera bien plus utile que votre mort.

Touché par l'inquiétude que le plus grand lui portait, Merry serra les lèvres et acquiesça docilement avant de se séparer de lui, tentant difficilement de contenir un étrange sourire, aussi mutin que rayonnant, fier et joyeux à la fois. Un sourire bien trop lumineux pour naitre si facilement à la veille d'une bataille, mais cela ne l'empêcha d'aviver un drôle de brasier dans les entrailles d'Eomer, curieux de savoir à quoi pouvait bien penser le hobbit.

- Maintenant, je peux vous le donner.  
- Quoi ça ?  
- Ce que vous vous désespérez de posséder.  
- De quoi parlez-vous ?

Laissant enfin éclater son sourire qui fit pétiller ses yeux encore un peu troublés, Merry répondit sur le ton de la confidence:

- C'était mon premier baiser.

Emu, Eomer sonda le visage rayonnant et débauché qui lui faisait face et ne put s'empêcher de poser encore une fois ses lèvres sur celles, radieuses et outragées, du hobbit. Lorsqu'il se redressa, le sourire de Merry était irrémédiablement rivé sur la bouche du premier maréchal comblé. Celui-ci s'éloigna ensuite pour rejoindre la tête de colonne et il comprit la puissance du cadeau de Merry lorsque son visage lumineux contamina celui de son oncle qui se fendit d'un sourire franc.

_*  
__Vous croyez encore que l'on n'embrasse qu'avec les lèvres;  
Mais les vrais baisers sont des sourires._  
*

Le sourire de Théoden ne quitta pas sa bouche lorsque le roi se tourna vers ses cavaliers pour lancer le départ. La contagion se répandit dans les rangs comme une trainée de poudre et, sur toutes les lèvres se propagea le baiser de Merry.

* * *

**Fin**

_Les larmes sont parfois une réponse inappropriée à la mort.  
Quand une vie a été vécue vraiment honnêtement,  
Vraiment avec succès, ou simplement vraiment,  
L__a meilleure réponse à la ponctuation finale de la mort est un sourire._

* * *

_Un jour, lorsque je serai inspirée et que j'aurai fini toutes mes fics en cour, peut-être que je reviendrai par là pour écrire une suite. On verra. Pour l'instant, c'est un OS._

Merci d'avoir lu,  
Merci de dire ce que vous en avez pensé.


End file.
